Currently, various transactions in purchasing environments can be performed using wireless smart devices, for example near field communication (NFC) devices. Such transactions can include, without limitation, ordering goods and/or services, paying for goods and/or services, specifying personal preferences or personal data relating to goods and/or services, returning previously purchased goods and/or services, and redeeming coupons, customer loyalty points, promotions and/or combinations thereof. Such wireless transactions can occur at attended or unattended physical point of sale (POS) terminals. For example, a customer can perform several transactions at the POS terminal including ordering a sandwich with specific ingredients, redeeming a coupon, and paying for the sandwich. Conventional systems and methods which use an NFC device to complete these transactions require at least a two-step approach with a separate tap for each transaction. For example, the first step can include tapping the NFC device to the NFC wireless device reader to communicate value added applications including, for example, the order and/or coupon transactions. The second step can include tapping the NFC device to the NFC wireless reader for communicating the payment transaction. That is, more than one NFC tap is necessary to convey information for the order, coupon, and payment transactions in the sandwich example. This can be both cumbersome and time-consuming.
The time and ease of completing a transaction can be important factors many consumers consider when deciding where to purchase an item in today's retail environment. Merchants accommodating quick and easy retail transactions can be more competitive in selling their goods and/or services and may be more attractive to potential consumers. Therefore, it is desirable for quick and easy methods and systems of performing multiple transactions using NFC devices. Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and systems for performing multiple transactions through a single NFC tap.